


A Shot in the Dark

by CaptainAmericaGirl, Yayume



Series: Jimwald One-Shots [3]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4039078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAmericaGirl/pseuds/CaptainAmericaGirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yayume/pseuds/Yayume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of our favorite duos gets hurt and the other is forced to deal with his feelings in a very sticky situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shot in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commissioned idea that Spike from the Jimwald group asked us to do. Thank you for the idea :) We really enjoyed writing it, and we hope this lives up to the idea that you had in mind ^_^

### Oswald

"Jim, are you there? I need you right now..." I breathed into the phone. I dropped it on the concrete struggling to breathe.

I was incapable of moving, everywhere hurt, especially the lower left side of my chest. Blood was trickling out of the open wound and staining the concrete red.

I closed my eyes remembering the events that had just transpired.

\-------  
The moon was hanging high over head. No clouds obscured its light. Deciding it would be best to take a shortcut home from my club than the usual route, I whistled to myself thinking about Jim and what he was up. Probably busy at his desk working another case, trying to bring someone to justice. I smiled at the image of all of that. How I wanted to walk up behind him and wrap my arms around him, kissing his cheek.

In the context of the GCPD, we were enemies. How could we be anything else? I was the new "King of Gotham", and he was the "Rising Star of Gotham" that was trying to clean it up.

Too busy in my own thoughts, I did not sense someone approach me. I continued walking until I was stopped by the barrel of a gun.

"I'd suggest you stop, Cobblepot..." A voice sneered at me.

I looked up and saw Victor Zsasz staring at me his head cocked to one side, eyes staring at me wide. A wide smile began creeping across his face.

"Zsasz, I.."

"It's Victor." He cut me off jabbing the barrel of the gun in to my chest as the smile fell from his face.

"Victor, I believe we can reach some sort of an agreement, old friend. No need for any bloodshed here." I replied backing away slightly.

Zsasz stepped up filling the space that I tried to create between us. I continued to back away slowly until my back felt the coolness of the bricks against it.

"No, Cobblepot. I am not interested in any of your ' _arrangements_ ' You talk big, but when it comes to the follow through you fall short every time. You know what I'm sick of it." His face was right up against mine as he whispered,"I have been wanting to add you to my arm for a long time, Cobblepot." He pulled away smiling at me, his head cocked ti the other side.

"Now how should I take care of you, hmm? Quick and painless or long and torturous?" he laughed.

I was backed up against that wall and could do nothing. I reached into my pocket pulling out a small switchblade knife that I had with me.

As he approached me I stabbed at him landing a hit right in the lower left of his chest. That action startled him and he in turn pulled the trigger on his gun.  
I felt an extreme burning as the bullet entered me. I dropped to my knee clutching my side crying out at the pain I was now experiencing.

Zsasz was more concerned with is own injury at the moment than deciding to torture me further so I hobbled away while I could. Each step I took, increased the pain. I had gotten as far as the warehouse district before I collapsed near that same dock that Jim had spared my life so long ago.

Lying there on the cold concrete I reached into my other pocket pulling out my phone. A minute passed before my hand stopped shaking enough that I could dial any numbers. Opening the phone, I called the only person I knew could help, James Gordon.

### Jim

"....come find me in the place where I first fell in love with you." Then the line just went dead.

The second I answered the phone I knew something was wrong. The ragged breath on the other line as I said "Hello", the way the hairs rose on the back of my neck. 

I was a very good detective, I just knew when something was amiss. I could hear the pain in his voice, the way he needed me. I had to go to him. 

I looked around the precinct as I got to my feet grabbing my jacket. Harvey asked me where I was going, I told him it was an emergency and I was barreling for my car. 

All the bad things I had ever said to him were just rushing through my mind. When was the last time I held him? He was dying and I couldn't believe the last things I told him were in anger, I didn't mean them but he may die thinking I did.

_Where he first fell in love with me_

I kept repeating this in my mind hoping something would come to me. 

I thought about his club, no that didn't seem right. I thought about my apartment when we spent countless nights fooling around. That didn't fit either. 

I drove faster, my knuckles turning white from the force I was applying to my steering wheel. 

I closed my eyes as I stopped at a red light, and it came to me. 

_THE PIER!_

That had to be it! The day I spared his life when Harvey had a gun pointed at me to kill Oswald, I had let him live and shoved him into the water firing the gun over his head. 

It must had started then for Oswald. 

I took a sharp turn and headed straight for the piers, I drove up onto the pier and flung myself from the vehicle looking around desperately. 

"OSWALD" I shouted looking behind some crates sitting on the dock. 

I started to panic and I couldn't see him, tears brimmed at the edges of my eyes. This couldn't be happening to me right now. 

I saw blood splatter on the ground and ran over to it and followed the weak trail that turned to drips and turned the corner.

There he was laying on the ground, my feet hit the ground hard as I ran to his side sliding to my knees checking his pulse. He was still alive.

"Oswald," I choked out looking to where he had been shot. 

I had seen the wound many times before, he was going to die if I didn't act fast. What could I do? I was no doctor. I couldn't exactly be seen walking the King of Gotham into a hospital. He was my arch nemesis. 

I ran my hand over his forehead which was layered with sweat, and touched his cheek that was stained with blood. 

He was in shock, he probably couldn't even hear me. I swallowed hardly and just cradled his upper body in my arms. I couldn't think straight, my mind was foggy.

I held his body tightly as I fought tears as I buried my head into his shoulder. There was absolutely nothing I could do. I didn't know what to do. He would know, he was so much smarter than me when it came to the streets. 

I knew how to read people, he knew how to control them. It was why we made the best partnership. 

I yelled into his suit jacket angrily as I sat there continuing to rock him. I was going to lose him right then and there, and the last stupid words I said to him was that I'd never love him. 

Yet he called me with his final moments, he called me and not his own men to come and save him.

I pulled back taking a deep breath. Yes, that's right, his men! Gabe would know what to do. I pulled out my phone and dialed the man's number but as I put the phone to my ear I frowned. Who could I trust? I ended the phone call as the thought crossed my mind. What if this was because of his own people? Is that why he called me? 

I had to have someone that I trusted. I had to have someone that wouldn't say anything, because they would be afraid to disappoint me. 

That person was none other than Edward Nygma. 

I took in a breath and managed to half carry Oswald's body to my car and wrangle him into the backseat. 

I pulled out my phone again and called Edward on my way back to the precinct. I would take Oswald in from the back; Edward was a very skilled man. He would know what to do.

### Oswald

I could feel the movement of my body being picked up and carried. Occasionally I stirred wincing from the pain that I was in. The next sensation I was was that of moving extremely fast. I assumed that Jim had indeed found me and was speeding off to get me help.

Everything just felt so heavy that I just let it overtake me. Just as the clouds began to obscure the moon, a darkness began washing over me. I let it overtake me and my last thought were of Jim and if he truly loved me or just enjoyed fooling around with me before I lost consciousness.

### Jim

"Detective, pretty sure he should be at a hospital." pointed out Edward as he met me out back as I opened the back door.

"Yeah, Edward, because I didn't fucking think of that. Great idea, let me just walk Oswald Cobblepot, my arch nemesis, into the hospital." I snapped at him.

Edward winced at my words but did not press the issue further as he saw what kind of shape I was in.

"What happened?" he asked curiously as we got his limp body inside.

"You're the forensic analyst, Edward," I grunted staring him down. "I'm assuming he was shot."

Edward just gave me a stern look, "Yes, Detective I realize that. I mean how did you find him, and why are you bringing him here?"

"Why are you asking so many questions Edward. Just do your job."

I sighed heavily after we got Oswald laid on the table. "I owe him quite a few favors. One of them being he would probably not want to be in a public vulnerable place as he was injured. He pulled the favor card, and I responded."

Edward just nodded. "Still though, he really needs to be in a hospital."

"Well he's not, he's here. Can we get to work please?" I growled glaring at him as I loosened my blood stained tie and tossed it in the trash.

"That was one of my favorites," pointed out Ed, but he saw the look on my face and just looked down to Oswald's body grabbing his tool kit.

I swallowed and left the room so I could get some fresh air and think straight.

I couldn't be in there, I was fighting so hard to not let my emotions bubble up to the surface. I stood in the locker room and unbuttoned my bloody shirt taking out a new one from my locker.

I let out a heavy breath and slammed my first into the door of the locker.

### Oswald

Consciousness slowly returned to me and my eyes fluttered open. I looked up and noticed that there was a ceiling above me, so at least I wasn't still out on the pier. But where was I?

I sat up slowly rubbing the back of my head with a hand looking around this unfamiliar room.

"Oh, you are finally awake!" I heard a voice say to my right.

I turned my head in the direction of that voice and saw a man with large glasses, dressed in a lab coat and a nice green tie poking out of it. He was perhaps a head taller than me. Eyeing him cautiously, I hoped that he was friend and not foe.

The man shuffled over after setting his clipboard down and took a seat on the stool next to the table.

He watched me closely. "Finally get to meet you up close, " he grinned. "Oswald."

I leaned away from him. I had already had it with people getting too close to me today.

"I'd prefer a little less close you you don't mind..."I trailed off as I did not even know this man's name. I looked at the badge that he wore. "Mr. Nygma." I raised an eyebrow at him.

_A forensic analyst for GCPD, huh?_ I noted.

I will have to be extremely careful with what I say around him.

"Of course," Nygma grinned cocking his head to the side and sat back just staring at me.  
"Jim said he owed you a favor. Why does he owe you favors?"

"He had consulted with me on a few cases, and my consultation is not free of charge." I figured this was a safe enough response.

"What sort of cases would he need the likes of you for?" Edward asked raising an eyebrow curiously. "That he couldn't get what he needed from the GCPD."

"Well it was apparently something that did not require your assistance, Mr. Nyyygma." Came my short reply that I was sure to put extra stress on his name

"Obviously, I'm the first one he would come to." Edward fired back without hesitation. 

"Though they say penguins don't do very well on land, they only waddle around on shore really to mate. Or to keep their eggs warm, nurse their chicks. They prefer time in the water, hunting, swimming. Why are you on shore, Mr. Penguin, where you're vulnerable?" 

I winced at the name he called me. I hated that name. The kids at the playground used to shout it at me as a slur. I began to beat the kids who used that name for me up.

"For one, sir. Though you may be good with medicine, you are naive to the rest of the world around you." I sneered at him. "Secondly, I don't give a shit about your facts about penguins. I AM NOT A PENGUIN!" I shouted back at him. "My name is Oswald Cobblepot and I expect you remember it, sir."

### Jim

"What's going on?" I asked stepping into the room at the shout.

I was on my way back down to check on Oswald but I heard their voices getting heated.

"Nothing," responded Edward looking to me quickly. "Penguin's come to consciousness, I stitched him up pretty good. He should be fine, as long as he rests. Even though he doesn't have time for that." he trailed off giving one more look to Oswald before getting up and leaving the room.

I held the door open for Edward and closed it behind him turning back to the table.

### Oswald

"Jim," I said quietly to him as he closed the door. I wasn't quite sure what was going to happen next. Usually when we were left alone, our carnal passions took over ending in a large pile of clothes on the floor and rapid breathing.

The last time we had been alone together Jim had practically rejected me. That cut deeper than I had cut Zsasz with my knife. I didn't want to be alone with this man who consumed me so completely and yet didn't want anything to do with me other than physical intimacy. While the sex with Jim was good, I had begun to feel like his skin doll. Never once had he told me that he loved me. 

I sat in the agonizing silence wishing I could just hop off this examination table and hobbled my way home. The pain was still too much for me to move more than turning my head from side to side clutching my side with each breath I took in.

### Jim

I just stared at the door silently before turning around tracing my finger over the rim of my coffee cup. I had fucked up the last time we were together, there was no excuse for it. 

"Oswald, I thought I lost you." I whispered weakly finally looking to him laying on that table. 

I could feel the tears welling up but I forced them away. 

"I thought you were going to die."

### Oswald

"You actually care whether I live or die, Jim or are you more scared of losing your fuck buddy?" I asked still dealing with my own internal conflict over my feelings for Jim.

### Jim

I blinked at his words, sure I deserved them. I swallowed and just walked over to the table looking to him. 

"Of course I care if you live or not," I murmured taking my seat where Edward had been sitting on the stool. 

"I care very much." I whispered setting the coffee mug down and and reaching over taking his hand in my own.

### Oswald

I swallowed hard avoiding Jim's eyes. I knew that if I looked straight at them I'd be mesmerized and forget everything. I looked up at Jim and I couldn't hide the small smile present on my face.

I still did not know which words to say to Jim, so I decided to stay silent.

### Jim

I stroked the top of his hand silently. I watched him weakly. 

"The first thing that went through my mind when I heard your breathing was that I would be nothing without you." I breathed in heavily.

I wasn't a man who wore his heart on his sleeve. I didn't get the butterflies every time Oswald entered the room. I kept my feelings to myself.

"I immediately thought about how you would die alone without me and with my last words ringing in your head. The nasty things I said, I did not mean them."

### Oswald

"Really? What did you mean by those words then?" I turned to him tears welling in my eyes. I wiped them away with the back of my hand. I was still too caught up in remembering the last words that he had said to me to even hear his confession of love.

"What you said to me the last time hurt, Jim. A lot worse than the pain that I am in now. How do I know that the words you are saying to mean are just something empty spewing from your mouth? I just want to know, Jim?!"

I could say nothing more as the tears fell in jagged tracks down my face. I turned away from him. I was too embarrassed at the emotions that were waging a war inside of me to let Jim see.

### Jim

I swallowed heavily at his actions, to see him like that it was killing me on the inside. I looked to his hand that was still clasped in mine. 

"I guess you'll just have to trust me," I whispered looking to the table he was laying on. "At least when I do say that I love you Oswald, because I do." 

"What the hell is going on in here," came a voice and I whipped around to see Harvey Bullock standing there with Edward standing just behind him. 

I swallowed heavily. How much did he hear?

### Oswald

I jumped a bit as the door swung open. I clutched my side in reaction to the sudden movement.

I locked eyes with Edward for a few seconds. By the smirk plastered across his face, I could tell that Edward had figured Jim and my relationship was more than just consultation. I could also imagine that he had just told Jim's partner, Harvey Bullock, his findings.

I exchanged a glare with Edward before breaking eye contact with him.

Since our relationship was already exposed thanks to Mr. Nygma over there, what was the point in hiding it any longer? However I knew that if we were exposed Jim could lose everything.

"What do you think is going on, Detective?" I sneered back at Harvey. I never cared for him that much. He was sloppy and never looked very clean or put together. I could tell that he had eaten on the run again because his tie had a large stain on it.

He just clenched his jaw and glared at me, so I continued. "And you call yourself a detective?!" I could see Edward trying to stifle a chuckle from behind Harvey. "What's so funny, Mr. Nyyygma?" I asked. He just straightened up and looked at me with narrowed eyes.

"I was just cashing in one of the favors Jim owed me, Harvey, old friend. I believe that you'll remember Jim's tab was pretty high." I paused looking to Edward for a brief second before I continued to speak.

"Victor Zsasz assaulted me late last night as I was walking home from my club after closing. I got shot and he got stabbed. Poetic justice you might say." I smirked.  
"I fell unconscious after calling Jim to cash in my favor, only to wake up here in the morgue of all places...Jim might be able to explain what happened while I was passed out." I turned to Jim signaling that everything was going to be alright, that is if Edward Nygma over there kept his mouth shut. I continued to eyes Edward out of the corner of my eyes.

### Jim

I looked to Oswald for a moment then followed his gaze to Edward who had this knowing smile on his face. I wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. 

"Exactly what Cobblepot said, Bullock," I told my partner. "Everyone has to pay their dues. You should know that."

The last part came out kind of cold, but everyone was putting me on edge today. 

"Got it, Jimbo," Harvey stated before leaving the room. 

Ed stood there, his hands clasped in front of him, rocking on the balls of his feet. 

"Interesting."

### Oswald

"Jim, there is no need to get violent with him..." I turned to look at Nygma with a mischievous smile on my face,"...yet."

I chuckled upon saying this. All the tortures I could do to this man if he talked were running through my head. Each idea was progressively better than the next.

"If he decides to talk Jim, let me handle him. I have my ways, as you a witnessed on occasion." I turned to Nygma the smile on my face growing. "Mr. Nyyyygma, you do not want to know the horrors in store for you if you do decide to talk."

### Jim

Edward raised an eyebrow at Oswald, he just smiled and tilted his head. "Penguins do not scare me, friend." He commented.

He looked back to me and swallowed. "Don't give me a reason to, Gordon and your secret is safe with me."

I narrowed my eyes. "Leave." I grunted.

I followed Edward as he left the room. I slammed the door behind him and yelled out as I slammed my fist into the metal door. 

I braced my palms against the cold door as I took in several deep breaths. I couldn't believe this was happening.

### Oswald

I just sat there on the table watching Jim struggle with his emotions in silence.

Carefully I climbed off the table wincing with every slight movement that my left side made. I hobbled over to Jim slowly placing my right hand on his right shoulder.

"It's going to be alright, Jim." I said softly. "Though Ed knows, he seems harmless." 

I swallowed before continuing,"Jim, did you mean what you said, about you loving me?"

### Jim

I took in a breath feeling his touch and looked to him. "You need to be lying down," I murmured with concern taking his hand and moving him back to the table. 

"Ed has a dark side and I don't know how far he will take it." 

I stopped at his next question and looked to him. My eyes softened as I helped him to lay back down. 

"Yes, of course I meant it Oswald. I've been trying to tell you for a while. I'm just not good at those things. I even announced it in front of our little friend." I told him referring to Edward.

### Oswald 

"Yeah, that was pretty funny." I let out a small chuckle as he referred to Edward as 'our little friend.' 

"So what now, Jim?" I smiled warmly looking up at him. Reaching up I grabbed at his tie pulling his face so he was inches from mine. However I did nothing but stare at him intently with the same smile on my face.

### Jim

I looked to him and stroked his cheek gently. I leaned in and kissed him softly and slowly. 

"Now we need to behave," I chuckled lightly continuing to stroke his cheek with my thumb. "You've just been shot and we definitely can't allow anyone else to walk in here." I laughed. 

I thought about how Edward would continue to hold this over my head. I wondered if he would twist my arm to make me do things for him, I also debated just coming clean about it.

### Oswald

"Aww, you're no fun, Jim." I whined winking up at him. "So you expect me to just lie here until I have recovered? I mean I like dead bodies on occasion Jim--the occasion being when I'm the one killing them--but this is a bit much. Plus I don't really want to have many more encounters with 'our little friend.'" I glared at the ceiling thinking of the previous encounter with Nygma.

### Jim

I just chuckled watching him. "I assume you can call Gabe to come collect you." I nodded. 

"I need to deal with Nygma."


End file.
